warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat Sword
| slam elemental damage = 30.0 | slam radius = 5.0 | slide physical damage = 94.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = 5.0 | slide crit damage = 150.0 | wall physical damage = 176.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = 5.0 | wall crit damage = 150.0 | finisher damage = 75 | max targets = 1.0 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 20 | polarities = | stancemod = Crimson Dervish Iron Phoenix Vengeful Revenant Rising Steel (PvP only) | stance = | introduced = | notes = | users = Volt Specter Ember Specter }} The Heat Sword melee weapon uses the same animations as the Skana. However, the Heat Sword is faster to swing and can deal damage on slam attacks and ground finishers. This weapon can be sold for . The Heat Sword blueprint is rewarded upon completion of the Once Awake Quest. Alternatively, its blueprint can also be rewarded from Alert missions. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Fast attack speed. *Good base damage. *Great status chance. *Higher damage compared to most other longswords. *Slam attacks deal damage in a large AoE with a very high chance to proc. **Panic caused from proc lasts much longer than a knockdown. *Finisher attack deals damage with 50% proc chance. *One polarity slot. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches Crimson Dervish and Vengeful Revenant stances. Disadvantages: *Does not deal knockdown to synthetic enemies (Ospreys, MOAs) on Slam Attack. *Low critical chance. Notes *The polarity slot works well with the melee mod: Molten Impact. * Having this equipped will cause Valkyr's Jump and Slam attacks during Hysteria to cause AoE damage instead of Knockdown. *High damage and damage slam attack make it very effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. Trivia *Jump attacks will make the Heat Sword emit a visible ring of fire upon slamming the ground. This visual trait is shared with other Heat weapons like the Heat Dagger and Dual Heat Swords. *The Heat Sword received a visual change in , giving it a faded color scheme with texture animations similar to those found in Prisma weapons. Media HeatSwordNewCodex.png|Heat Sword in Codex. Warframe0237.jpg|Heat Sword 2013-05-08_00026.jpg 2014-10-28_00002.jpg|Heat Sword - colour customisation Patch History *'Conclave:' Reduced the melee slam radius of Heat Sword. *'Conclave:' Heat Sword available for use in PvP. *Brightened the visual effect of Heat Sword’s slam attack. *'Conclave:' Heat Sword available for use in Conclave. *The Heat Sword has been given a tremendous visual overhaul. }} See also * Alert, the way you acquire the Heat Sword. *Heat Dagger, the dagger version. *Dual Heat Swords, the dual version. fr:Épée de Chaleur Category:Tenno Category:Sword Category:Heat Damage Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons